The Truth Behind Keys
by MakaRishona
Summary: This is going to sound very stupid, but give it a chance. Ryou is an internet creep. Ichigo is 13 in denial, searching for attention. When the two meet up, Ryou promises her things beyond her dreams. What will happen when she, "Disappears"? And can Ryou's son, Kisshu, do anything about it?
1. Chapter 1

**October 25, 1995 (Ichigo's POV) 7:45 PM**

It's chilly outside. The wind nips at my exposed skin, nibbling at my face. I look down in a useless attempt to block it out. '_I should have brought a jacket..." _I think to myself, as my arms circle around my shivering body. _It's only October...Why is it so cold?_

The trees whisper to me, "Go back, it's not worth it." My mind says the same thing. I should probably listen. I know that I won't, though. I reach the large oak tree that stands proudly, hovering over the smaller shrubs in the forest.

_I don't even know him. So why am I so trusting? _I ponder over this for a few moments. I have finally decided_, I'm leaving. _I begin to depart from the tree, but I don't make it far. Just footsteps into my journey, a cold, sweet-smelling cloth is placed over my mouth. I can breathe without allowing the toxic gas into my lungs. By now a strong arm had wrapped around my neck, forcing my to let go of what little air I had been holding onto. My lungs burn. My face burns. Everything burns. Tears feel like lakes of fire as they pour out of my watery eyes, which are now barely open. My eyes begin to shut. The forest disappears, The hard soil beneath my feet disappears. I can feel my legs go limp as I fall to the cold ground. And eventually, I too disappear.

**This was a short sample. If you want more, let me know in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 out of 2 parts

**October 25, 1995 (Ryou's POV)  
**

_**Hey, everyone. I updated on the day I promised! You proud?**_

_**MewMewStrawberry78:** _What? You want to meet me?

_**Blond_Byson:**_Of course I do! I love you, Ichigo!

_**MewMewStrawberry78:** _*Blushes* I know...And I love you, too...I just don't think it's really a good idea...

_**Blond_Byson:** _Why? Don't you trust me?

**MewMewStrawberry78:** It's not that I don't trust you... It's just...I think we're rushing it.

_**Blond_Byson:**_We have been together for three months, Ichigo. What could be so bad? I want to see your beautiful face in person.

_**MewMewStrawberry78:**_Fine. Where do you want to meet?

_**Blond_Byson:**_How about the oak tree in the back of Shato Park?

_**MewMewStrawberry78:**_Okay, see you then. Love you, laters!

_**MewMewStraberry78 has logged off.**_

_Wow, this girl is dumb._ I make a mental note. _She's agreeing to meet me already! It usually takes longer. Oh well, I'm not complaining. _

I swing around, getting up from the chair I spend so many hours in. "I'm going out I'll be back." I called to my son, Kisshu.

I got no response in return. In the coat of my pocket was a bottle of chloroform, and a silk cloth. Good. this was my chance...

_**Sorry this is so short, Sherlock seson three was just put up for streaming. Think of this as a half chapter, the rest will be out tomorrow. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter. I had no reason to continue the last chapter in this one, because you guys read that in chapter one. But, I decided I would make a little Kisshu's P.O.V just to make this chapter a little bit longer. So, it will change times part-way through the chapter. I hope that's okay. With that said, sit back and enjoy!**_

**__****October 25, 1995 6:00PM (Kisshu's P.O.V)**

I heard a slightly muffled voice coming from down stairs. Curious, I crept down the dimly lit stair case. Peaking through the chipped and broken pegs of the railing, I saw my father speaking to himself. A smirk was plastered on his aged features. He had on an abnormally large coat as he prepared himself to go out into the chilly Autumn air. His voice got slightly quieter, so that now it was merely a whisper. I watched with interest as his fingers gripped something within the holdings of his coat pocket. He pulled a small white cloth half-way from it's confinement.

As he disappear from the house and my line of vision, though, something caught my eye as he rushed through the door. The indent of a bottle could be seen through the semi-thick fabric. This was quite odd, but I couldn't say anything. I was actually very surprised he didn't catch me spying on him just now.

You see, my father isn't the kindest man alive, Not even close. After the death of his boyfriend, Keiichiro, he hasn't been the same. _****__**(Yes, that is what I typed. They were way to close to be on friend bases! I know the whole dad thing, but Keiichiro does not age. He is a vampire. A seductive vampire.)**_I didn't know the whole story behind them, but I know it had something to do with my father's house burning down as a child. After this, he was an orphan. He was adopted by a family roughly four years later at age eleven. Keiichiro was the child of a family friend. That's about all I know. He dies when I was about eight or nine. The death didn't effect me too much, but I didn't realize how bad it would hurt me in the long-run. He...No...This isn't the time to think about that. Not now- not ever. I should be focusing on some much greater things. Like...school! I think I had to finish something...

I continued to my room, which was really just a run-down, small closet with a cruddy bed in it. I sat down on the dirty sheets and pondered over a few of the questions on the paper. They really weren't difficult, my mind was just clouded with other questions. Where was dad going? Why did he need those things?

I was worried, I must admit. But, it could not be anything to bad...Right?

**__****October 25, 1995 8:00PM (Ichigo's P.O.V)**

Musty air filled my lungs as I regained my senses. Where am I? What's going on? Beneath me I felt a rough fabric; the interior of a car. Memories flooded my skull fast enough to make it throb. _This can't be real. This can't be happening... _I repeated over and over to myself. Maybe if I keep lying it won't be true? No, Ichigo, face it... This is real life; this is real.

I begged my eyes to stay shut. I wanted to block out everything around me. The car, the air, the road, the trees, that man in the front seat. Of course, my eyelids refused to obey my brains commands. My eyes were slowly torn open. The scene before me was horrible. My wrists and neck were bound to the filthy, worn-down floor. My trapped body struggled with the restraints. No use. I shouldn't make much noise. I don't particularly wish to speak with the man who kidnapped me.

The car hit a bump. My head slammed against the ground, and just as quickly as before, my vision faded and I was now held within a world of nothingness.

___**I didn't know if you wanted me to do two Kisshu P.O.V's in one chapter, so I will try to do another chapter sometime this week. Oh, and thanks for 200 reads! **_

___**Keep it creepy my pretties!**_


End file.
